


His sister...

by TigerMultiverse



Series: RWBY stories [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, James Ironwood Needs a Hug, Kinda, Minor Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Love, and he has a sister, emotional care, he gets one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Lynn loves her older brother James, she really does. Even when he pisses her off from time to time, or snaps at her and they have a fight, or doesn’t listen to her about something to where she has to shout, or when he locks himself in his office and works for hours.She loves James, her big brother.But, there were times when Lynn had to take care of James.
Relationships: James Ironwood & Lynn Ironwood (OC), James Ironwood & Lynn Ironwood (OC) & Qrow Branwen
Series: RWBY stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885963
Kudos: 4





	His sister...

Lynn loves her older brother James, she really does. Even when he pisses her off from time to time, or snaps at her and they have a fight, or doesn’t listen to her about something to where she has to shout, or when he locks himself in his office and works for hours.

She loves James, her big brother.

He took care of her, her whole life.

Lynn doesn’t remember much about their parents, but that doesn’t bother her and when the subject of their parents comes up, James gets this look in his eyes and it drops. They grew up with their aunt and uncle and they weren't the best, but James took care of her and they loved them both. When they were young and Lynn would have a nightmare, James would comfort her until she stopped crying and they would fall asleep in his or her bed. He always made sure she was okay like after a day of training James made sure she was hydrated and had eaten, he would dress her small wounds and help with the pain, and in their first day at Atlas Academy, James stayed by her side the whole time and kept her safe.

Brothers, even after the accident years ago and losing their team along with half his body, James still made sure that Lynn was okay with adjusting to her hearing aids and sign language classes. He was half a man but he made sure that his little sister was alright.

The two of them fought side by side out in the field, always having each other’s backs. James always had her back, always kept her safe.

But, there were times when Lynn had to take care of James. The man was an adult now, and the general of Atlas Military, but he wasn’t that good at taking care of himself. He always focused on what was good for the people, working to keep them safe, but never worried about himself. This is why this is one of the days Lynn takes care of James.

It’s been a couple of months since teams RWBY and JNOR, and Qrow came to Atlas, and a month since Leilah and her team joined them. James has been under more stress than usual.

More Grimm had attacked Mantle and the people were in desperate need of heat, food, and protection, and James was more than willing to give it to them, but there were other problems. Amity tower was still underway, Jaques trying to run for council, Salem, Watts. The General was basically running himself dry. Barely sleeping and eating, hadn’t for a week and a half, and running on coffee, Lynn was surprised that he hadn’t collapsed yet.

She walked into James’ office and was greeted with the sight of the man working at his desk, brows frowning as he stared down at the paperwork with a glass of whiskey at his side. Lynn sighed, the noise not unheard by James as she made her way to his side. He didn’t look up from the paper as Lynn stood at his side and laid a comforting hand on his flesh shoulder and gently squeezed.

“Jim,” Lynn said, her tone soft but slightly authoritative. “You’ve been working non-stop for a week, you should go to bed.”

James sighed. “I can’t, Lynn. I have to finish this paperwork and make plans for everything.” He set down his pen to briefly rub his throbbing temple then reached over for his half-full glass of whiskey, but Lynn grabbed the glass before he could and drowned the rest of the alcohol. She grimaced at the burn and set the glass back down.

 _“James,”_ Lynn laid both hands on her brother's shoulders, her tone leaving no room for argument. “You need to _sleep_ , you can’t just live off coffee and alcohol. I’m not gonna let you kill yourself like this.”

The General went quiet for a few moments before sighing and gently nodding his head, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. Lynn smiled lightly and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze, she reached over and turned his side lamp off before grabbing the jar of capped whiskey and putting it away. Lynn came back to James’ side and pulled him up from the chair, holding his flesh arm firmly as she led him out of his office and to their living quarters. They both lived together in the same living quarters but had separate rooms, it had always been that way since they were kids and later in the Academy. It made them feel safe, knowing that they were close to each other when they were sleeping. The walk to their quarters was short, but to James, it felt like forever, maybe that was because he was zoning out and he lost track of time.

Lynn opened the door and led James in, closing it behind them as she turned on the lights, but kept them at a low setting to not aggravate the migraine James most certainly has.

The two took off their coats and boots, putting them by the door. Lynn gently led him to the door of his bedroom, which also had an adjoining bathroom, she looked at her worn brother and said, “Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll make some tea.”

James nodded and entered his bedroom while Lynn went to hers. She stripped herself of her work attire, sighing once the tight and almost unbreathable clothing was off. She opened her drawer and picked out some sleepwear, which consisted of a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. The shirt almost left her arms bare, revealing her scar riddled arms, while covering the ones on her torso, back, and legs. James never liked looking at Lynn’s scars, most of them were from the accident while others were after, when James was almost too late to save her or when he was too slow. Lynn showed little regard for the scars that covered her body, they didn’t bother her, she even once made a comment about how they made her look badass, but it never made James feel better.

Lynn exited her room and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, making chamomile tea so James could actually sleep.

As the tea cooked, Lynn sat on the counter and took out her Scroll, texting Qrow about James. To the public and anyone out of the loop about the two's personal lives, it would seem that they don’t like each other when in actuality, James and Qrow are very good friends.

The three have known each other since the Academy, their teams becoming friends during the Vytal Festival in addition to knowing each other’s weapon’s inside and out. Lynn, James, and Qrow were pretty tight on their own, always there for each other and having each other’s backs. Even after Raven left and Summer never came back, even after Lynn and James lost their team in a horrible accident, along with her hearing and half his body, even after learning about Salem, even after Beacon fell. When Qrow and the kids showed up in Atlas, he told Lynn and James about how he was gonna quit drinking. They were proud of him, and James offered to get him medication for the withdrawals and a shoulder to lean on if he needed to talk.

And after their first mission with the Ace Ops, Lynn purposefully paired up Qrow and Clover, because a couple of years before when James and Lynn met Clover, they immediately wanted the luck semblance user to meet Qrow, Lynn even made a stupid comment about them getting together, but they never found the chance to. And Lynn was definitely right about them getting together because they’ve been dating for two months now.

The shrill shriek of the kettle broke Lynn out of her train of thought. She hopped off the counter and took the kettle off the stove and turned it off, she got out two mugs and poured the tea into them. Then she got out some honey and poured a generous amount into James’ mug, he always did like honey in his tea.

Just as Lynn sat down at their table, James came out of his room and slowly walked down the hallway and to the table.

He was wearing a simple white tank top, with black sweatpants and socks. His greying hair was damp as well as his beard. And he just looked so tired, Lynn almost felt the same, tired and ready to give out.

Lynn gave James his mug of tea and watched her brother take a big, slow sip of it, softly sighing at the taste. The two sat in silence as they drank their tea, Lynn looked out the window in the living room and saw that it had begun snowing outside. For some reason, it felt kinda nostalgic, maybe because when they were younger, they would stay up late together and watch the snowfall as they drank hot chocolate. Lynn turned her attention away from the snow outside the window and back to James, the tension leaving his shoulders and forehead with each sip of his chamomile tea. Once they finished their tea, Lynn took their empty mugs and put them in the sink.

“Come on, big guy. Let’s go to bed.” Lynn said softly, stepping to James’ side as he stood and took his flesh arm in hers, leading him to his bedroom.

They entered the room and Lynn immediately dimmed the lights. She led her brother to his bed, pulling back the covers before making him sit down on the edge, his blue eyes closed as his migraine continued to take its toll on him.

“Be right back.” Lynn murmured and she was gone, going to his bathroom to get some medicine from the cabinets.

Most of the occupants in the mirror cabinet were medications, shocker, only a couple were prescribed. With a sigh, Lynn got the pain reliever as well as the strong sleep medication for him and filled a cup full of water so he could swallow them. Lynn returned to James’ side and gave him the pills and water, the man popped them into his mouth and took a big gulp of water, swallowing them steadily. Lynn rubbed her brothers back in a soothing manner.

After a few minutes, when the medicine started to kick in, Lynn guided James to lay down in bed and pulled the blanket over him. Before he fell asleep, Lynn ran her hand through his hair and gently kissed his forehead, and said, “Love you, James.” As she began to leave, James very quietly said, _“I love you too.”_ If it weren’t for her high-grade Atlas hearing aids, Lynn wouldn’t have heard it, but she did and a smile crossed her face as she closed her brothers’ door. She entered her room and took her hearing aids off, the world suddenly plunging into complete silence. Lynn placed them on her bedside table and got into bed, pulling the weighted and very soft blanket over her and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
